New Century Alliance
The New Century Alliance (Kyomal: 신세기동맹; Draniano: Alianza Nuevo Siglo; Abbr: NCA) is a liberal conservative political party in the Great Kyo Empire. The party was founded in the wake of the 4011 coup, led by General Choi Youngsoo, which attempted to prevent democratic reforms that were being pushed by the National Democratic Congress (NDC). The coup failed and the one-party state, led by the Imperial People's Party, collapsed. As the NDC began to implement democratic reforms, the NCA was founded with support from middle-class voters, as well as students and civic leaders. As the party expanded, it quickly found avid support among rural and agrarian voters as well, who were being largely ignored by the urban-centered NDC. The NCA is centrally headquartered at the Muhandae Dome City in Seongtaek and it has regional party offices in each of the provinces and special cities in Dankuk. The party also operates a youth wing, the New Century Youth, which is headquartered at Gongmangdo University. History Foundation The New Century Alliance was founded on 28 August 4011 as the sole opposing political party to the National Democratic Congress (NDC). The NCA was established with great support from middle-class voters, students, and civic organizations. It also had an influx of members from the reformist wing of the Imperial People's Party. The NCA faced difficulty early on in gaining recognition and in competing against the NDC. The first free and open elections were held in 4015 and the NCA gained 31 seats. However, voter turnout was extremely low, at just 37%. Poor turnout continued in the 4019 elections, with the NDC enjoying strong participation in some active urban centres. Leading in to the 4023 elections, the NCA built up its criticism of the NDC's economic policies and mishandling of the budget. Additionally, it also made more attempts at turning out rural voters and voters in other poor performing areas. These efforts paid off as 68% of voters participated in the 4023 elections and as a result, the NDC narrowly lost its hold on the majority of parliament. The NCA quickly sought support from the newly founded Democratic Socialist Liberal Party (DSLP) in order to form a coalition government. At the same time, the NDC proposed that the Imperial Senate support their continuation in office as a minority government. Ideology The New Century Alliance adheres to a core liberal conservative ideology, though some experts define the party as being Third Way. Broadly the NCA can be defined as a pro-government centre-right political party. The NCA led efforts to reduce corporate tax rates and it is generally supportive of liberal, free market initiatives. At the same time, they have been vocal in their support for state ownership of the energy industry. The NCA is also strongly supportive of the long-standing collective bargaining wage laws, which exist in the absence of a government mandated minimum wage. The party has considers reformism and anti-corruption as part of its core platform. As a reformist party, like the opposing NDC, the NCA is supportive of efforts to build Dankuk's civic democratic culture and moving beyond centuries of authoritarian politics. The NCA also emphasizes the importance of anti-corruption and promoting meritocracy. While the NCA was founded initially with great support from the middle-class and students, the party also gained very significant support from rural voters. Early in its history, the NCA became a strong voice for local control of agriculture and fishery regulations. The NCA was the sole voice for rural citizens in the Imperial Senate. While the NCA continued to promote its original platform, it integrated many agrarian aspects following its confrontation with the NDC on those issues. Party Leadership The top party office of the NCA is the president, who is generally the parliamentary leader for the party and the NCA candidate for head of government. The president is elected by registered party members. Appointed by the president is the secretary-general, who is the second-highest ranking official of the NCA. The secretary-general is heavily involved with the inner administrative affairs of the party and he/she manages the relationships of the national party office with regional offices in the various regions and special cities. Party Chairmen Party Secretary-Generals External Links * Senatorial Profile Category:Political parties in Dankuk